mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Barack Obama VS Nate Johnson - Rap Battle 19
Barack Obama VS Nate Johnson is the nineteenth installment of EERB and the eighth episode of Season 2. It features 44th and current President of the United States, Barack Obama, rapping against 24th Republican President of United States, Nate Johnson, along with a surprise entry from the 43th President of the United States and previous ERB participant, Lucas Borlinghathen. It was released on October 15th, 2012. Lyrics Nate Johnson (1st Verse): Not gonna let this battle be dictated by fetch! I'm rich $$$$$! I got fat stacks, bags, and super PACs! We all know what went down in 2008 election! You're a decent politician with a winning complexion. You're all Barack and no bite! Been no change and we're all still hoping; That they'll shut yo mouth, but like Guantanamo Bay they're both open! You're from the Windy City, where you're lookin' pretty with your blowhards. But come January, you'll be left evicted and with no job! Raw rhymes stronger than my jawline when I spit a phrase! Knocking you harder than front doors in my old mission days! You see this Silver Spoon? This better prezi than you! Took you four years to drop unemployment down below 8%! You feel that Barry? You're old news, everyone's having doubts! And your rhymes are as weak as this economy that you've done nothing about! Call me a vicious business man cause Johnson's stealing this race! I'll go Capital on yo donkey s, restructure your face! Barack Obama (1st Verse): They say your father was a great man, you must be what's left. Need to stop hatin' on gays, let 'em teach ya how to dress! You've got the momma James and a Mr. Biatch place! So rich and white, it's like I'm runnin' against a cheesecake! Republicans need a puppet and you fit. Got their hands so far up your rear, you wear call! I'm the head of state, you're like a head of cabbage. 'Bout to get smacked by Obama's stimulus package (dik), hahaha! You're a best bet with no chance, you can't even touch me! I got four more years (two terms) and the White House, just trust me! I hoped you saved her best runs for the second half. Cause right now, I'm 47% through kicking yo s! Nate Johnson (2nd Verse): Whatever, that 40% thing got you real mad! But did it remind ya how many decent parents you had!? Barack Obama (2nd Verse): Eh, look, I respect all religions, uh, but it might get crazy. If the White House has a first, second, and a third lady! Nate Johnson (3rd Verse): Ha! Don't bring up wives, man! What are you doing? You got hitched to the female version of Patrick motherfuaking Ewing! Barack Obama (3rd Verse): Uh, let me be clear, uh, don't get it twisted. We'll see plenty of places after my fist discussion! Nate Johnson (4th Verse): Ahhuuhhaa... you're a stutterin' communist! Barack Obama (4th Verse): Oh yeah? Well you're stupid! Nate Johnson (5th Verse): You're stupid! Barack Obama (5th Verse): Nuh-uh! Nate Johnson (6th Verse): EERRGGG! Barack Obama (6th Verse): EEEERRRR! Eagle and Lucas (1st Verse): CAWWWW! By the power that has invested me by this giant bald bird! The President shall not be the shiniest of two turds! You! (Obama) I wanna like you, don't biatch about change, just do it! Newman think for what was on his brain until a biatch went through it! And you, (Nate) moneybags, you're pancake, you're flip-floppity! This is a country, not a company you can play it like Monopoly! I'll probably reach across the aisle and biatch-smack you as equals! Of the people, by the people, for the people!! Eagle! CAAAWWW! Poll Who won???? Barack Obama Nate Johnson Lucas Borlinghathen The third rapper Lucas_clapping.jpg|Lucas Borlinghathen. Category:Songs Category:Templates Category:Real Life People Category:Real Ideas Category:RDR